Cursed
by la periodista
Summary: After a curse is placed on Princess Zelda, the goddesses take her to the Lost Woods to raise her as a peasant. When the curse is fulfilled, will she be saved? And what of the prince she was betrothed to...Inspired by Disney's Sleeping Beauty. Ch. 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Welcome to another one of my stories! This is based on the Disney version of _Sleeping Beauty_. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the _Legend of Zelda_ series, nor _Sleeping Beauty._**

* * *

Queen Minna smiled down at the beautiful baby girl cradled in her arms, sleeping peacefully. Only a few hours old, the baby's face was still red, but the queen and her husband, King Bayard, could tell she would break many hearts when she came of age.

King Bayard kissed his wife's forehead. Still exhausted from the birthing process, she managed to smile weakly up at him, longing for sleep herself. Impa, a servant of the royal family for many years that would be the baby's nursemaid, came into the room at that moment.

"And how is Her Highness feeling?" she asked with a warm smile, bowing before the royal family.

"A little tired. I understand we need to make the preparations for her baptism, but I'd like to rest awhile."

"Of course," Impa said sympathetically. She gently removed the baby from her mother's arms, placing her in the bassinet next to the bed, before ushering the king out. Ensuring the queen was comfortable, she left the room, closing the door softly behind her and making her way to a drawing room across the hall to speak with the king.

"I cannot believe it. I'm a father," he said in disbelief. "My daughter is so beautiful. But there is much work to be done. Once she is baptized, I must act quickly to betroth her to a prince. I hear that King Alphonse of Calatia has a son only a few months old. That makes it ideal; I do not wish for my daughter to marry a prince many years her senior, as my sisters were forced to do. You know how children are these days. They want to marry someone closer to their age."

"Your Highness, I'm sure King Alphonse will be in attendance at the baptism. Shall I make arrangements for him to meet privately with you and the queen?"

"That would be wonderful."

"Then I shall get to it right away."

The newborn princess awoke from her nap, crying softly with hunger. Her mother awoke and leaned over her bassinet, scooping her up and kissing her forehead. The baby immediately calmed down, but struggled to keep her eyes open, as she was still sleepy.

The queen fed her daughter and gently burped her before laying her back down to sleep. Although still tired herself, she could not help but look down at her daughter, aglow with pride.

"I love you, my precious little angel," she whispered, kissing her forehead once more before crawling back under the covers and going back to sleep.

* * *

A week later...

"Citizens of Hyrule, I proudly present to you Princess Zelda!" King Bayard announced, holding his daughter high. His subjects applauded as the princess fussed, not calming down until she was back in her mother's arms.

A great feast was held that afternoon, and friends of the royal family came before the princess to bestow gifts on her. King Alphonse approached King Bayard and Queen Minna, introducing them to his infant son, Prince Link. The three adults would meet later to discuss the betrothal of their children to each other.

The goddesses of Hyrule themselves were even present at the feast, having appeared to bless the princess with their own special gifts.

Din, the Goddess of Power, was the first to approach. "Princess Zelda of Hyrule, I grant you the Triforce of Power, so that once you become queen, you will have the ability to have the kingdom at your command."

Farore, the Goddess of Courage, was next. "Princess Zelda of Hyrule, I grant you the Triforce of Courage, so that you may always win out in the face of danger, and live up to the meaning of your name."

Last up was Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom. "Princess Zelda of Hyrule, I grant you the Triforce of Wisdom, so that-"

The room suddenly grew dark and filled with smoke. The people gasped as the smoke began to materialize into a tall, husky figure clad in all black, with red hair and eyes.

"Ganondorf Dragmire! What do you think you are doing here?" shouted King Bayard, arising from his throne.

Ganondorf smiled mockingly at him. "I am King of the Gerudo and the most powerful wizard in all the land, and yet you do not invite me to join in the festivities? Well, no matter. I will give the princess my gift, and then be on my way."

Even the goddesses themselves cowered at the presence of the most evil being to ever come to Hyrule. A stunned Nayru was easily pushed aside by Ganondorf as he leaned over the bassinet to look at the baby. When she saw him, she began to cry. Queen Minna arose from her throne, but King Bayard instinctively grabbed her arm, and she sat back down.

"Ah, yes, the heiress to Hyrule's throne. Well, a little baby such as yourself deserves some help, so I will do you a favor, even though your parents shunned me."

He waved his hands in the air, and mist began to whirl above the bassinet. Zelda watched with her big blue eyes, hypnotized by the movement and surprisingly quiet.

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule, I grant that when you come of age, upon your sixteenth birthday, you will become entranced by an ocarina tune, and it will lead you to your death."

"Guards! Seize him!" the king shouted, but it was no use. Ganondorf had already disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Nayru approached the bassinet once again. "Princess Zelda of Hyrule, I was able to give you the Triforce of Wisdom. Now, in light of the curse that has been placed upon you, I grant that you will grow to be a wise young woman. I cannot reverse what has been done, but I can grant that when your sixteenth birthday arrives, the trance will not bring you to your death. It will simply cause you to become imprisoned in a crystal, until true love's bravery shall defeat evil, and free you from the crystal with the Master Sword."

After Nayru blessed the princess, the festivities were immediately ended. The king ordered the kingdom to be thoroughly searched for any signs of Ganondorf. If he was found, he was to be killed. The king also ordered all ocarinas in the kingdom to be burned in a massive bonfire in the castle courtyard.

For the next several days, smoke from the bonfire filled the skies of Hyrule. Ashes rained down, coating everything with soot. Long after the fire died down and the cleanup began, however, King Bayard and Queen Minna were still fretting over the fate of their daughter.

At last the goddesses returned and proposed a plan to the royal couple. They pledged to take care of the princess in seclusion until her sixteenth birthday should arrive, and at that time bring her back to the castle to be married and fulfill her royal duties.

The king and queen, feeling they had no other choice, agreed with heavy hearts. In the darkness that covered Hyrule that night, the goddess spirited the baby away to the Lost Woods, to raise her like she was their own, until the time came for her to safely return to her family.

They renamed the princess Alanna, as they knew she would one day grow to be the fairest maiden in all the land. As the years flew by, she indeed grew into a lovely young woman. But she knew nothing of her fate, and simply lived the life of a peasant girl, dressed in simple clothes that would go out and gather food and firewood for herself and her three "aunts." The goddesses kept a close watch over her, marveling at what a lovely young lady she was turning out to be, as they eagerly awaited the day they would return her to the castle to be with her family.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, all! Welcome to the second chapter! Thanks to my reviewers-Nonnahs; trevor19; pinguinolatino; Spiritual Stone; The Mad Joker; Hououza; and Loli.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda._ I also do not own _Sleeping Beauty._**

* * *

The Sun arose over Hyrule Field, beginning another beautiful Spring day. Alanna awoke and stretched, yawning loudly. She happily got out of bed, for her sixteenth birthday had arrived at last.

Alanna smiled as she went to the wardrobe in her small bedroom, removing a brown skirt, a white apron, and a white blouse. Although it was her birthday, she knew she still had chores to do. She would have to go pick berries, and get several buckets of water from the well.

Alanna dressed quickly and brushed her long, blonde locks, braiding them back from her face. Her eyes, now a blue-green like her mother's, glittered in the morning sun. She admired herself for a moment, making sure every last hair was in place, before stepping away from the mirror and leaving her bedroom.

Her aunts, Din, Farore, and Nayru greeted her warmly and wished her a happy birthday. The young woman ate a couple slices of bread before getting to work.

"Alanna, honey, we need some wild strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries for supper this afternoon," Din told her. "I know that they are hard to find, but they are so delicious at this time of year, and I think they would really make the meal more special," she added.

"Yes, Aunt Din," Alanna said obediently. She dare not question her aunts, as they had been so kind and loving to her and had made many sacrifices for her. Besides, what they didn't know was that she loved being out in the meadow, dancing and playing music.

A little while later, Alanna was cheerily skipping through the fields, her baskets bouncing up-and-down with her movement. She closely examined the bushes, looking for the berries she needed to collect.

Alanna spent the next hour gathering plenty of berries to last a few days. The blueberries were hardest to find, as many of them had already been eaten by the animals, or picked by Alanna on other occasions. After her baskets were filled to the brim, she sat down on a fallen log, placing the baskets on the ground near her. She dug into the pocket of her apron and removed her lyre, plucking it and humming along with the tune.

The instrument had been a gift for her thirteenth birthday. Her aunts had taught her many songs, including the one she was playing right now, her favorite one. It was called the "Minuet of the Forest," and was meant to be accompanied by an ocarina. However, she knew that would never happen, as her aunts had told her that all the ocarinas in the kingdom had been burned long ago. Although they never did explain why.

As she continued to play, she heard the sound of another instrument mixing with that of the lyre. It was an instrument she didn't recognize, yet it made the song sound even more beautiful, as if it was meant to be played that way from the very beginning.

The song carried through the forest, and birds began to chirp along with it. Alanna could tell that whoever was playing the other instrument was getting closer. But the melody was almost bewitching; she was so taken by it that even when the person appeared, she was too entranced to do anything but continue playing the lyre.

The player of the other instrument was a man, one of very few Alanna had ever seen in person. The only males she'd seen before then were from illustrations in books, or the occasional person, usually a hunter, that had been wandering through the forest and would happen upon the cottage, and go to ask for food or other supplies.

But those men were usually much older than her, and very plain-looking. This man was gorgeous. He had shoulder-length, golden hair, almost the same shade as her. It was thick and tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He also had huge, sparkling blue eyes. His body was tall and slender, but he had broad, strong shoulders, and Alanna could tell that he was very muscular. He had on a green tunic with intricate embroidery, a white shirt underneath with a lace collar and cuffs, and brown breeches tucked into his tall, black leather boots. He also wore a cap that matched his tunic.

He approached Alanna, still accompanying her with his instrument. Her eyes widened as she continued to admire him, and she had yet to notice that she had finally stopped playing her lyre, causing him to stop playing as well. The hypnosis induced by the tune was now perpetuated by his appearance.

The stranger sat next to Alanna on the log, taking care not to knock over the baskets full of berries. "Hello," he smiled, flashing brilliant, straight white teeth.

"Hello," Alanna murmured dreamily, staring into his eyes.

He, too, found her breathtaking. Dressed simply as she was, she was still stunning. She had blonde hair like spun gold, pulled back into a waist-length braid. Her flushed cheeks and ruby lips contrasted perfectly with her alabaster skin. But what caught his attention most were her amazing blue-green eyes.

Their gazes remained locked for several seconds, as they inched closer to each other. In love at first sight, they were just about to kiss when Alanna suddenly recoiled, blinking several times. The trance had been broken.

"Who...who are you?" she stuttered. "And what are you doing here? Wait, what am I doing here. Oh, I must hurry back home!"

Before the young man could react, Alanna stood up, grabbing the berries and hurrying off into the forest.

"Wait, please don't go! I don't even know your name!"

"I can't remain! I am not permitted to talk to strangers!" Alanna called.

"Please, just tell me your name!"

"Oh, my aunts will be so upset with me if they find out. I'm late as it is," Alanna fretted, ignoring the stranger's pleas to tell him her name.

* * *

While Alanna was out picking berries, Din, Farore, and Nayru worked quickly to clean up the quaint little cottage, in preparation for a little surprise birthday party for Alanna. Nayru cleaned, while Din baked a cake, and Farore worked on a special gift-a dress for Alanna to wear when they escorted her back to the castle that very evening. 

Farore finished the dress and proudly admired her work. The other two gasped when they saw it. Its sleeves were long and off the shoulder, and it had a v-neck. The bodice laced in the back, and the front of it had an empire waistline. The dress skirt was full and ankle-length, and the whole dress was made of satin. Although all three agreed on the style of the dress, they spent several minutes arguing over the color of it.

Din wanted the dress to be red, while Farore insisted on leaving it the color it was already, green. As the Goddess of Wisdom, Nayru was the peacekeeper of the group and attempted to mediate the situation. But the other two continued to argue back-and-forth, until Nayru finally came up with a solution-make it blue, the color symbolizing the royal family. She proceeded to use her powers to color the dress sapphire blue, but it didn't quite work.

"Oh, now look what you've done!" Farore proclaimed.

"Oh, don't make such a fuss," Din said. "The dress actually looks better, because that blue-green matches Princess Zelda's eyes perfectly. I think we should-"

Din interrupted herself when she smelled smoke in the room, which the other two noticed nearly simultaneously. "The cake!" they squealed, hurrying to the oven. They removed it and were disappointed to note that the top was burnt slightly.

"Well, there's only one thing to do," Din observed. She waved her hand, and the burnt cake was replaced by a new one, baked just right.

"I thought we agreed not to use magic," Farore protested.

"Yes, but I already used it to fix the dress," Nayru pointed out. "Besides, the princess didn't see what happened. And we want to give her a nice cake, don't we?"

Farore was about to say something, but Nayru quickly shushed her. "I think she's back," she whispered, having heard the knob of the front door turn.

Alanna breezed into the kitchen, twirling about and humming cheerfully.

"Surprise!" the goddesses shouted.

Alanna didn't even seem to notice. She set the baskets of berries on the floor. "Here are the berries, Aunt Din," she said dreamily, before leaving the kitchen and going up to her room.

"What got into her?" Farore muttered.

* * *

**Please review! A huge thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Greetings from chapter three! Chapter four will most likely be the last. I realize the chapters are quite short, but I've been trying to focus on the important parts in the movie, not every last detail. So, on with the chapter!**

**Thanks to my reviewers- Nonnahs; Spiritual Stone; Hououza; mdizzle; and Kurumi-chan.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the _Legend of Zelda _series, nor _Sleeping Beauty._**

* * *

Alanna danced cheerfully about her bedroom, humming a song to herself. She had fallen in love at first sight, with the handsome stranger playing the ocarina.

Wait, an ocarina? Alanna recognized the instrument from pictures. It was supposed to be a bad sign, right?

Then again, her aunts had never explained to her what was so bad about it. So maybe there really was nothing bad. After all, if it was as horrible as they said, why didn't they ever tell her why?

_They were probably just telling me those stories to scare me,_ Alanna mused as she continued twirling about the room. She finally stopped when interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Yes?" she called.

"Alanna, dearest, we would like for you to come downstairs. We have a surprise for you," Din answered.

Taken with curiosity, Alanna followed her aunt downstairs. Upon reaching the bottom of the steps, she was instructed to close her eyes. When she opened them, she was greeted by her three aunts- and a delicious, beautifully-decorated cake sitting on the table.

"Happy birthday!" her aunts proclaimed.

"Oh, this is all so wonderful! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Alanna smiled happily. But then something occurred to her, and her face fell. "But I feel like I most go..."

"Alanna, whatever are you talking about?" Farore inquired.

"You see, I met this young man, in the forest. And he was so amazing...He started playing my favorite song with me, and he played so beautifully...And we almost kissed."

The goddesses exchanged glances. "Alanna, you mustn't leave," they told her in unison.

"But I have to! I have to find this man again! I don't even know his name..."

"Alanna, you don't understand," Din said gently. "It is time for you to get ready to come with us, back to the castle."

A puzzled look cross the young woman's face. "What do you mean 'back'? I've never been there."

"Yes, you have. You were there as a baby."

Alanna was clearly more confused than ever. "How is that possible? I'm nothing more than a simple peasant girl."

"No, you are more than that," Nayru spoke up. "You are a princess."

Alanna eyes widened, and she was speechless.

"You see, Alanna, your real name and title is Princess Zelda of Hyrule," Nayru explained. "You are the daughter of King Bayard and Queen Minna of Hyrule. We had to spirit you away to the forest because of a curse placed on you when you were only a week old. But now that you are sixteen, the time has come to bring you back to the castle, to take your rightful place with your parents as the future queen of the kingdom."

"No! I can't go back! I won't!" Alanna proclaimed.

"But you must."

"But why? Why can't I stay? Please let me stay! Can't you see I'm in love?"

"I'm afraid your fate has already been decided, Princess," Farore said, a little tearfully. "You were betrothed as a newborn. You are to marry Prince Link of Calatia."

"You can't make me go back! I just want to be a peasant, and find that man from the forest, and marry him."

The goddesses looked at each other, knowing what must be done. "If that is how you feel, then we have no choice but to force you to come with us," Din sighed, waving her hand.

* * *

Alanna somberly followed her aunts back to the castle, as the blathered on about random topics. Their subject of interest at the moment seemed to be the young woman's impending marriage to Prince Link. 

_My aunts adore this Prince Link. If he's so wonderful, why don't one of them marry him? I care not how handsome or nice he is; I can never love him. Not like I love that man from the forest._

Alanna resolved to do all she could to avoid being married to the prince. Seeing that a chance had come to escape, as her aunts had neglected to notice her dragging behind, she turned onto a faded path, quietly stealing away.

The path wound through some of the thickest areas of the forest, finally ending in a clearing. As Alanna looked about, she was taken by a song that suddenly filled her ears from out of nowhere. The Minuet of the Forest.

Entranced, she followed the sound through the clearing. She crossed through more dense portions of the forest, ending up outside of a fortress surrounded by a thick canopy of trees. Still hypnotized by the song, she continued to followed the music, walking across a drawbridge and through a courtyard.

Alanna stopped before a pair of tall, thick, wooden doors. Suddenly the song picked up again, and she pushed open one of the doors, entering and not bothering to close the door behind her. She walked through the massive main room and across a long corridor, which ended at the foot of a stone staircase, winding up into one of the turrets.

"Princess Zelda!" the goddesses shouted, wandering down a path. They could make out the young woman's footsteps, and continued to follow them. Sensing an evil presence nearby, they suddenly took to the air, and came across a fortress.

"She's in there! I just know it!" Farore exclaimed.

The goddesses flew to one of the turrets, hearing a song playing through the window at the very top. Their eyes went wide as they saw the princess enter the room, clearly in a trance. They followed her gaze to the source of the music-an ocarina, but not in the hands of the handsome stranger for whom she had fallen. Instead, it was being played by a tall figure clad in black, with bright red hair and eyes.

"Ganondorf!" they gasped in horror.

"Come, Princess Zelda," the evil sorcerer commanded her, in a voice not his own. No wonder she was under his spell; his voice sounded like that of a young man. "Come, and play the song with me."

The goddesses looked on in shock as the princess drew ever closer. Realizing that the curse would be fulfilled if they didn't act quickly, they tried their best to use their magic to cancel out the spell the music put her under, without alerting Ganondorf to their presence.

But nothing they did worked. It was too late.

Princess Zelda stood before Ganondorf, so entranced by the music that she was smiling, thinking he was with her love.

Ganondorf stopped playing the song and laughed cruelly, carelessly tossing aside the ocarina. He waved his hand in the air and recited a spell in an ancient Hylian dialect. A dark cloud began to fill the room, surrounding Princess Zelda. The cloud dissipated, revealing her crystal prison.

"What is this!" Ganondorf growled. "She was supposed to fall dead on the spot!" He attempted to break the crystal, to no avail. He went to the bookshelf and began to toss several books onto the floor, looking for one that would explain what went wrong.

"We must get help right away!" Din hissed. "Farore, you stay here and keep an eye on Ganondorf and Princess Zelda. Nayru and I will fly to the castle and summon the guards. The princess should remain unharmed as long as she is sealed in the crystal. Make sure to keep Ganondorf distracted until we bring some help. Whatever you do, don't let him break that crystal!"

* * *

**Please review! Many thanks!**


End file.
